The Case of the New Doctor
by QuirkyMolly
Summary: After Sherlock's fiasco with Magnussen and everything that came with it, Molly decided that she needed some time off from the consulting detective. As she left the UK for America, she is now back with a new attitude. Sherlock discovers that her sassiness towards him is not the only thing new about her.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK AND IT'S CHARACTERS. AND OTHER CHARACTERS THAT MAYBE INCLUDED.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Case of the New Doctor<strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

"_Six months. That's the timeframe," _she whispered to herself. When she turned around, there she saw John and Mary, she came up to them and gave them each a tight hug, "We will miss you," Mary said to her friend as John just smiled at her. "Remember Molly, you're doing this for yourself, it's good that he's not here" John added. Molly smiled at them, a sad smile; it's all she can give. She did hope that during this time, Sherlock will show himself to say goodbye to her, but being him, he was not there. She sighed at her hope that she needs to constantly put aside, for she knows, nothing will ever work out. Breaking up with Tom and ending their engagement has been the hardest, she blames herself for their relationship, he understood, but she can't lie to him. But Sherlock never changed which she thought he did. For some reason how he treated her was quite different after his _fall_ but after few months he's back asking for favors. Plus the drugs, Jeanine, and Magnussen, she can't be around him like that. She has to find herself, and to take away all the feelings she has for Sherlock. Maybe this time she will actually move on.

All her bags are ready to be checked-in, _"It's time," _she thought. "I will be back after six months, I will be better" she said to them, "You should be!" Mary replied. She walked away but as she reached the glass door, she turned around and took one last look to the couple who drove her to the airport. She smiled and waved goodbye.

The couple just watched her disappear from the crowd. John placed her arms around Mary as they turned around and walked over to where their car is parked. "I know I haven't known her long enough, but I will miss her," Mary told her husband , "I know," John replied as he rubbed his hand on her arm. He sighed, "I just hope that she really does move on from Sherlock."

In Baker Street, Sherlock is sitting on his chair with his hands clasped together and placed under his chin, obviously busy with his Mind Palace. He has stayed there for quite sometime, John came into the room. He went about the room and went to Sherlock's laptop and checked on his inbox for cases.

"All of those are below 5 John. There is nothing there"

"Where were you?"

"Here, I have been here since last night. You already know that"

"Yeah, we were waiting for you"

"Why? I don't need to see Molly go. Why do you keep insisting this?"

"Because she's your friend too Sherlock!"

"She doesn't want me to be there! I already asked her not to go because it wouldn't be safe since Moriarty is out there. She wouldn't listen, I couldn't stop her"

"You could Sherlock, you could have. But you didn't. You know what? I am glad, I'm glad you didn't stop her then, because now she will finally be able to get rid of you"

Sherlock huffed at John's comments, and mumbled something to himself,

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing. I'm busy. Go back to your pregnant wife"

John just shook his head and went out of the flat and to his home that day, leaving Sherlock in his old position as if nothing had happened.

Six months later, Molly is back in the same airport where she left. She looked at the surroundings, the dark and gloomy clouds of London welcomed her as people are coming and going. The busy airport, the cabs, different cars, and all that was before. No one was there to pick her up, she never really told anyone of her return date even though she kept in touch with Mary and John, even with Mrs. Hudson and Greg. She hailed a cab and gave directions going to her flat, the taxi drove away, and she silently watched the busy streets of London and its people. She did miss it, but her time in America was splendid although it didn't seem to start quite pleasantly.

Few minutes later she is finally home, she gathered all her bags, which is more than when she left. As she entered her flat, it is obvious that nothing really changed. However, there was some strange feeling about it. She walked and went straight to her bedroom, and when she opened the door, there she found Sherlock sleeping in her bed. She gasped at the view, but she didn't hesitate to walk over to him and stood on his side, she quickly shook him to wake up,

"Sherlock!"

He was startled by the person looking at him,

"Molly!"

"Yes it's me, I'm back, why are you in my flat?"

Sherlock sat up and rubbed his face,

"Mrs. Hudson has been bothering me lately, so I came here to think, apparently I fell asleep. I think I have been exhausted lately"

"Okay."

She didn't say anything, but walked out of the room, only to come back a few minutes later, she saw Sherlock still sitting on her bed, texting,

"Sherlock"

"Hmm"

"I need you to leave"

"What?"

"You heard me, I need you to leave, and I want you to leave"

"I'm not bothering you, I can just stay here in your flat and you can just sleep in here"

"Yes you are bothering me. I want you to leave. And I want to make something clear; I no longer want you breaking into my flat anytime you feel like it."

"But this where I need to hide! They already know my other bolt holes!"

"Is someone after you right now?"

"No"

"Then there is no reason for you to be here. I am tired from the flight I still have a jetlag, don't argue with me this is my flat and I want you to leave and I don't want to hear anymore"

Sherlock was about to say something but he just pressed his lips together, Molly noticed that there is some sadness in his eyes, but she knows it is something that he would do. He just walked out of her room and closed the door behind him. When he finally left, she took off her clothes and put on something comfortable, slumped on the bed, and drifted off to sleep.

Back in Baker Street, Sherlock was still in shock that Molly told him to leave her flat, for all the times that he's known her, she was always giving and doesn't complain about his antics. _"What have they done to my pathologist? Was she brainwashed in America?" _he asked himself annoyingly. He sat down and pulled out his phone and texted John,

_BAKER STREET NOW! – SH_

_WHAT IS IT NOW? DO YOU HAVE A CASE – JW_

_JUST COME OVER I WILL TELL YOU ONCE YOU'RE HERE – SH_

_FINE – JW_

_BRING CHINESE – SH_

Sherlock smiled at his last message, he knows John could not say no. He went to the bathroom and took a shower and went out to wait for John. A few minutes later, John is already at his door.

"John! Good, you're here!"

John rolled his eyes and settled the Chinese take away at the coffee table,

"What is it this time Sherlock? Is this a new case?"

"No, not really"

"Then what?"

"Molly's back"

"She is? How, how did you know?"

"I was in her flat, have been for two days. Mrs. Hudson has been so annoying"

"So you decided to just break in to her flat?"

"Obviously. It's not really difficult, I already reminded her to change her locks because it's not secured enough, but she just won't listen, so I kept on picking it"

"You really have no respect with her privacy! You see why she left?"

"I don't know what you're talking about John. Clearly there is something wrong with her!"

"What did you do this time Sherlock?"

"Nothing! Why do you always think I did something!?"

"Because you're Sherlock Holmes!"

"I was in her bedroom sleeping and then she came in! I stayed there after she walked out the door and when she came back she told me to leave and not to come there whenever I just want to!"

John was stunned with how Molly managed to tell him to bugger off,

"Huh. Good for her! Finally. This is good!"

"Good? There is nothing good about it! What if Mrs. Hudson tried to bother me again or you! Or even Gavin!"

"It's Greg! You don't need to use her flat just because you're annoyed with people!"

"She never had a problem with me coming to her flat before! What's so different now?! They did something to her!"

"What? Like an intervention program on how to move on from you?"

"Maybe…"

John chuckled at him, and placed both his hands on his hips shaking his head in amusement,

"For a genius you really are an idiot"

Sherlock just glared at him and directed himself to the takeaway that John brought and busied himself eating while John did the same,

"Sherlock just let her be at the moment, she went away to move on from you"

"What do you mean move on from me? She doesn't seem to stutter around me anymore, she seems more normal now…"

"Yeah but do you remember when the palms of her hand hit your face?"

"Ahh yes, to be honest I was really glad for the lack of the ring"

"Sherlock shut up! Molly took that seriously. If you don't understand then at least give her the space and stop bothering her until she comes to you once more"

Sherlock didn't say anything more, but just focused on his food while he process what John had said. The night went on like that until John was texted by Mary to come home; he decided he no longer need to babysit the consulting detective from his sulking. He said good evening to him and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you to all those who followed, who made this their favorite and of course those who left reviews. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Molly slept for the whole 24 hours, she got up still groggy from her sleep and went straight to the bathroom to wash her face, and she went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She took her whole day putting her things back to its old location, and gathered all the things she bought for the people who are dear to her. Then next day, she is finally back to her old post at Bartholomew's Hospital. She is finally finished with the autopsy and now she's at lab work, as she was busy with her microscope she didn't notice that John and Sherlock came in. John deliberately cleared his throat; Molly looked up and saw that John was there,

"John!"

"You're back! I didn't know you were already here, Sherlock just told me!"

"Well, here I am! And back at work after two days of resting"

"We have to catch up. I won't tell Mary, surprise her"

"Oh I am planning on it!"

Molly smiled greatly at the sign of John completely forgetting Sherlock in the room,

"If you're done with your mundane conversation, can we actually proceed for the reason we came here?"

Molly glared at him,

"What do you want this time?"

Sherlock was shocked to hear her voice with force and annoyance,

"Well if you have already paid attention instead of chattering with John, they you should already know"

"If you don't tell me now, then I wouldn't be able to do your request. Now stop complaining and tell me. It's not like you haven't done this before, waltzing in here like you own the place"

He ignored the last comment that Molly uttered and told her finally,

"You have recently had Natalie Edwards on the table; I need to inspect the body"

"I wonder if you ever ask nicely."

Sherlock didn't say anything but just glared at her,

"It's still in the morgue; does Scotland Yard know you want to see the body?"

"Of course they know! Why would I be here if they didn't? Now could _please_ wheel out the body?"

"Alright since you asked nicely"

Molly smirked at Sherlock and he noticed it, she never smirked at him because she is usually shy around him and nervous. He is quite puzzled with Molly's new attitude towards him, dismissive and abrasive. He's not used to this, he is a creature of habit and change is not his forte. _"What have they done to my pathologist?"_ he asked himself. They followed Molly to the morgue, when John's phone rang, he looked at John,

"It's Lestrade, I better take this"

They waited for John to finish the conversation, while Molly is wheeling out the body. Then few seconds later, John cleared his throat and both of the people in the room.

"What does he want?"

"He wants us to wait for him before you make the observation, and that there's another body coming in"

"Oh another body! This is good John! If another body turns up we might be looking on a serial killer!"

"I really don't get the idea why you're so happy about this"

Sherlock huffed at the doctor's comment, so they grabbed a chair until Lestrade arrives. John shifted his attention to Molly.

"So Molly, what happened to you in six months?"

"Well, I was sent to this teaching hospital. I've met a bloke!"

Sherlock stopped at what he's doing when Molly mentioned that he met someone; he tried to keep playing with his phone while listening to their conversation,

"What's he like?"

"He's very smart, his best friend and colleagues refer to him as a medical genius, tall, blue eyes, and I like the fact that he has little stubble on his face"

Molly blushed as she describes the man she's infatuated and Sherlock noticed the giddiness, he gritted his teeth with her words,

"Did you go out on a date?"

"We did twice, it was alright. We had dinner, it was a nice restaurant. It was a little strange actually because after the date, he asked me to assist him with his team."

"That's good I guess"

"Oh please, it was two dates, you really expect that this bloke will pursue you, when you live all the way in England?" Sherlock interjected.

Molly gritted her teeth with Sherlock's unwanted comment, but she tired to compose herself and smiled, she can't allow him to see her anger,

"Well, Sherlock as a matter of fact I do. Who knows I might resign here and move there so I can be around him."

And then again she smiled, Sherlock was not expecting this kind of reaction from her, he was expecting her to be angry and then he wins, but that is not the case this time. Molly continued to chatter with John, and telling him about her stay in America, when Lestrade came in, finally,

"Alright lads, what have we got?"

"I don't know Graham, you asked us to wait for you and now you expect us to have something for you!"

"Right. I'm sorry well you can begin now"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and walked over to the body and focused himself of finding any clues. Few minutes after, he stopped and put back his small magnifying glass back to his pocket,

"So?"

"This woman clearly suffered a heart attack, however, I noticed a needle mark on the neck; knowing that it could be a possibility that something triggered this person's heart attack, we just need to find out what,"

Then Sherlock turned to Molly,

"What did you find in the autopsy?"

"Cause of death was a heart attack, and you're right that it has been triggered by something because the heart is healthy. I am still waiting for the toxicology to make the full autopsy report. I will send the details to Greg right after"

Sherlock then paid his attention back to Lestrade,

"You said there was another body?"

"Yes, they're fishing it out on the River Thames, it should be here in a few minutes"

"I see. We'll just wait until it turns up so Molly can start with it and compare results, and you said it might be connected, so we will find out"

Molly covered the body in the meantime until the other body turns up, they might still use to compare the body on the table. Suddenly her phone rang,

_"Hello"_

_"Molly, could you Skype with me?" _

_"Erm, sure. Okay I'll hang up now"_

_"Okay see you in a bit"_

Molly grabbed her laptop nearby and went away from them, but before she opened the door, she spoke to John, making her voice a little louder with the distance,

"John, please call me when Greg arrives? I just need to do something important"

"Sure. See you"

She went out the door not knowing the reaction from the two men she left.

* * *

><p>John just sat to one of the stools and started checking his phone, when Sherlock spoke,<p>

"What is wrong with her?"

"With Molly?"

"No with Mrs. Hudson! Of course with Molly! She just left!"

"Well she said she needs to do something important, and since she took her computer with her, it might probably important"

"This is unacceptable!"

"Yes it is acceptable, we're just waiting for Lestrade anyways, so why not just sit here and stop questioning Molly!"

But as soon as John placed his attention back to his phone, Sherlock dramatically exited the morgue, and went to find Molly. He went to the lab where her office is located, he noticed that the door is open but he can here voices. Sherlock walked slowly, and just stood by the side of the door and just listened to the conversation Molly is having with… a man, _"That's definitely a voice of a man" _ he thought,

_"How are your cases going?" _

_"It's annoying, so are my people" _

_"You always say that"_

Sherlock frowned at what he heard, _"Cases? Did she find another detective? What the hell is this?" _he asked himself,

_"When are you coming back?" _

_"I don't know, we're kind of in the middle of an investigation right now"_

_"Anything interesting about it?" _

_"Not really and I can't tell you about it until it's over" _

_"Fine. Anyway, they're back, I have to sort these idiots"_

_"Bye" _

He still remained at the door thinking about who Molly was talking to, he didn't even notice that Molly was approaching the door, she was startled,

"Sherlock! What are you doing outside my office?"

"I was going to ask you why you left! We were about to perform an autopsy and re-examination of the body and you just left!"

"I told John it's important! It's personal and it's none of your business! Greg isn't here yet and asked us to wait."

"Important? You were flirting over Skype!"

Molly's face went red with anger towards him, and to his surprise a palm hit his face. The sound that it gave a louder, but the pain was worse,

"You have no right Sherlock Holmes! You want this to work? Me doing you favors? Leave me alone! Mind your own business and stop meddling with my life!"

Sherlock was shocked at Molly's sharp words; she has never heard her say things like that, not even after she slapped her the first time,

"Let me make something clear to you Mr. Consulting. Detective. I don't want you around here, not anymore. From now on, you are only allowed to come here when you have an official case from Lestrade! I don't care if you're bored and I definitely don't want to see you in my flat!"

Molly was almost of breath after pouring all her wrath to Sherlock, when finally John came in with Lestrade,

"What's going on here?"

John and Greg found the two of them, Sherlock still holding his face, while Molly was taking heavy breaths and glaring at Sherlock. Before John could say something again, Sherlock spoke and softly this time,

"I am sorry Molly. I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me."

Molly finally calmed herself, her hands are still clenched, but her face is now softer then it was, she took a deep breath,

"Fine. I will accept your apology, but this will be the last time I will be accepting it. I… I am sorry too. I just want you to give me privacy Sherlock. It's not too hard to give."

He nodded at her, while John and Greg are still looking confused and just kept watching them,

"Do…erm… do I still have access to the lab and morgue?"

Molly rolled her eyes but smirked at him,

"Yes. Fine. Just don't do it again. Are we clear?"

Sherlock nodded again, he was confused with Molly's rage at him and for the first time, he was scared of her. The mousy pathologist who stammered in front of his presence, who is always nice to him even when he's cruel, is somewhat missing, Sherlock Holmes fears Molly Hooper.

* * *

><p>The day is almost over and Molly is finally back to her own flat. Apparently the body that Lestrade brought is not connected to the first one. Sherlock made sure of that. She then realized the cruelty that she has given him, she felt a little guilty but as well as angry. <em>"He has no respect for anyone's privacy!" <em>she said to herself. After the long day all she could do and to grab a bottle of wine and have a glass until she felt sleepy and went to bed at an early hour.

* * *

><p>Back in Baker Street, John and Sherlock finally arrived. John being always the more socially adept being was furious about what had happened in the hospital.<p>

"What did you do Sherlock?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It already happened, I don't see why you still need to bring it up!"

"Because obviously I need to lecture you over and again that you have to leave Molly alone from time to time. You followed her because you think that you are the most important person in the world!"

"You seem to already know what happened why are you still asking me?"

"What's going on with you? Ever since Molly came back you have been more of a child than you already are!"

"Nothing is going on with me John, stop asking!"

John sighed at the hard-headed consulting detective. It is fairly obvious that Sherlock will not talk about what happened in the hospital. Then Sherlock went straight into his room and banged the door. John just shook is head and walked out of 221B.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Here's the new chapter. Thank you**** for the reviews as well as those who are following. Some of you may have already found out who the other guy is. But anyway, enjoy. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

A day has passed and Molly has finally settled back into London, even though she has only been gone for six months, it feels strange to be back home to her motherland. Everything just fell back into place, except for the fact that Sherlock is still annoying her, but at least he tries his best to leave her alone. She busied herself with the lab work that she's doing until her phone buzzed. Lestrade texted her,

_WE NEED TO LOOK AT THE BODY FROM THE OTHER DAY – GL_

_SURE. I WILL WHEEL IT OUT – MH_

_SHERLOCK AND JOHN WILL BE THERE TOO. JUST WAIT FOR THEM BEFORE YOU DO SO – GL_

_OKAY. SEE YOU THEN. – MH_

She put her phone back to her pocket and cleaned the lab for a bit and went to the morgue, when she got there, Sherlock and John are already walking to where she was headed, she went in and just waited for them.

"Hi John, how's Mary?"

"She's good, she's still hormonal from time to time but all is good"

"That's great"

Then she went ahead and prepared everything completely ignoring Sherlock, he frowned,

"Wait, why does he get a greeting but not me?"

"Oh Sherlock I didn't notice you're there, hello"

Sherlock's just rolled his eyes but before he says something, Lestrade came in,

"Alright lads we have a new body coming in a few minutes, so erm Molly, can you wheel out Natalie Edwards again, please?"

"Sure"

Molly did what needs to be done and unzipped the black body bag in front of them, she allowed for Sherlock to reexamine the body. She decided to get coffee for everyone, so she went to the cafeteria and got all of them coffee. When she came back, she gave the coffee to which they gladly accepted.

She started doing the autopsy, the three men just stood there watching every detail of her work. Sherlock watched her with fascination but kept a passive face. While she was busy and Sherlock focusing on her, Lestrade and John backed up and sat on one of the stools. Her soft voice was echoing through the silence as she record every detail that she sees. When she was finally done, she allowed Sherlock to move towards the body to let him do his work in observing everything. Molly went to wash her hands and all the necessary sanitation after slicing a cadaver and went to some of the paperwork that needed to be signed before returning to the body and closing it. All of a sudden the door of the morgue opened and two gentlemen walked in. The three men looked at them immediately, Sherlock as always, deduced the men right away. Lestrade, on the other hand stepped in front of them,

"Excuse me but you're not suppose to be here, may I know who you lads are"

The man with a brown hair, with a pleasant face, immediately apologized,

"Oh. We're so sorry, but we were told that this is where we can find Dr. Molly Hooper?"

When Molly heard her name she immediately turned around to see what's going on, and then when she looked at a familiar face, the man greeted her with a smile.

"Wilson!"

She walked over to the two men, and gave Wilson a hug,

"What are you doing here, and erm… Ha-House? I didn't expect you to erm… be here"

Sherlock observed their conversation without being obvious, _"Why is Molly stammering? She hadn't stammered ever since she got back"_ he asked himself,

"Well _Jimmy_ here, decided that he needs to meddle with my life and made me come here"

"Shut up House! I wasn't trying to meddle with your life because you don't have one; this was your idea and dragged me into it, like always!"

Molly blushed at Wilson's revelation, while John and Lestrade just watch them with amazement and curiosity in their eyes, when she Molly noticed that they are not the only people in the planet, she turned to them,

"Oh sorry. Erm, this is Dr. James Wilson, and Dr. Gregory House, I worked with them in Princeton- Plainsboro Teaching Hospital; this is Dr. John Watson, Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, and Sherlock Holmes"

They extended their hands to shake theirs, however, Sherlock was reluctant, but did it anyways in respect of Molly. John saw the look on Molly's face when Sherlock shook their hands.

"Sorry if you have to meet me here like this, but we're in the middle of an investigation. But once I finished one more body we can all go out and have lunch"

"Fine, but you're paying. We had to wait."

"Of course… sure, my treat. Right, erm. Okay,"

When Sherlock was done with the body, Molly immediately closed the body with her tools, focusing on it and ignoring almost everyone in the room.

John and Lestrade immediately turned their attention to their guests,

"So, erm, how do you like London so far?"

"It's not so bad, we haven't seen the rest of it, we just arrived few hours ago and apparently House here insisted to just settle our luggage and come here"

"Right"

Wilson, did feel at ease talking to John, being relieved that he is some one new, House didn't participate in their conversation and just focused on what Molly is doing. Sherlock on the other hand watched intently as Molly performs the stitching, he has always been impressed with her work which made him think that Molly is the only competent pathologist in the hospital. However, he also noticed how Dr. House has been observing her as well; he clenched his fist as an annoyance to the strangers in the room.

John continued being friendly with Wilson, he likes how pleasant Wilson is and that it is such a great rest from Sherlock,

"So are you a doctor here as well, working with Molly?"

"Erm no, I work at a different hospital with my wife, she's a nurse; we're investigating a possible murder, I sometimes work with Sherlock, we kind of help Scotland Yard sometimes"

"Yes, when we call him, but there are times he just goes on his own." Lestrade interjected

"Interesting. So Sherlock is a detective too?"

"Consulting detective; the only one in the world, I invented the job. And Scotland Yard always needs me because his group of police men are nothing but blundering idiots" Sherlock interrupted as he approach them.

Lestrade just rolled his eyes and ignored his comment,

"So what did you find?" Lestrade asked Sherlock

"Yes, there's not much to find but definitely the same cause of death"

"So you think this could be a serial killer we're dealing with?" Lestrade asked

"It depends. We should wait for another body to come up then we'll know"

Wilson frowned with confusion with Sherlock's statement, who said without any hint of remorse or care in his face,

"Wow! That's really nice Sherlock. You still have to wait for another body to come up! You don't really care if anyone dies in the process. We should find out who this is so we can stop him, why don't you check the body again." John retorted with annoyance

"Oh please, if I start caring will these people stop dying? No. Caring is not an advantage"

"These are people Sherlock not just puzzle for you to solve!"

Sherlock just shrugged at John while Wilson was amazed and looked between the doctor and the consulting detective, suddenly, House spoke up,

"Humanity is overrated. If another body doesn't turn up at anytime, then the murderer could have just been another idiot, another body or more is needed to confirm if this is indeed serial killings"

"House!"

"What? I am agreeing with him. He's right."

Then House's phone suddenly went off, and he annoyingly picked it up,

"_You do understand that I am on a vacation and that means, cases are off limits to me" _

"_We need a consult" _

"_I'm in London! Go talk to Cuddy or to the other doctor who has a perfect hair and annoying accent!"_

_"Chase is already here. House, this is not a joke the patient could die" _

_"The patient could die because apparently you still do not understand that everybody lies, check the patient's workplace or home. You already know what you need to do. You're just bothering me."_

House hung up the phone and started limping his way over to Molly when Wilson stopped him,

"I'd never see the day that you would pass on a case"

"The patient is a moron, like most of them. It's a _boring_ case! I don't know why they're calling me."

Then Wilson allowed House to walk over to Molly,

John was amazed with how House speaks without hesitation or thinking about the impact of his words. But Sherlock could not believe some one actually agreed with him when the world thinks he's an unpleasant man. After arguing with Wilson, House went over to where Molly is standing and stood behind her closely, which made Molly flinched and gasped,

"Ho..House! Something the matter?"

"Just curious, may I?"

"Erm… sure. You might find something"

Immediately Sherlock reacted to Molly allowing House to check out the body, but she already noticed it and went over to Sherlock,

"I know you will protest, but let him do this. He's the best diagnostician there is. He might see something"

Sherlock didn't say anything as if he's defeated. Then Wilson interrupted,

"Are you sure about this Molly?"

"Yeah I don't see why not. He's good at solving puzzles"

Sherlock watches Molly watch House in amazement, although House was not as dramatic when checking a body, he seemed very intent with scrutinizing it. For some reason, he also watched him in amazement.

"Interesting"

"So, did you find anything?" ask Lestrade

"Nothing, I just want to prove a point."

"What?"

"Oh it's obvious! This person suffered a heart attack but there is a needle mark on the neck. The heart is healthy and with her age, it seems likely. The only way this could happen is if she has been injected by a poison that triggers hypertension or cardiac arrest. Cyanide or large dosage of potassium could be one. Clearly the suspect has knowledge and access to chemicals and its effect to people. There is also a discoloration on the hand, which is definitely gangrene. She might got it from work. You may be looking someone from there, because this stage is quite advanced now. Seems like medical attention was not given."

Lestrade and John were shocked, but Molly and Wilson already knew how House is, Sherlock on the other hand, despite his annoyance was slightly impressed. House smirked in the process and turned to Molly,

"Now can we please leave now?"

"Well, I, I can't yet. Not until I close him up completely and wheel them in. You'll need to wait for a few minutes, why don't you wait for me in the cafeteria or something"

"There are so many people there, we'll just wait here"

With that House limped back to were Wilson was sitting, when John turned to him,

"Dr. House, you're a diagnostician?"

"Yup! And you are an army doctor"

John's jaw just dropped at House, amazed at his deduction, then when John was about to say something, House interrupted him,

"Don't ask me, but it's quite obvious"

Then House took out his PSP and started playing ignoring anyone in the room. Wilson just looked at John,

"He's always like that."

"That actually wasn't the first time that happened"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Sherlock did that when he first saw me"

"Oh wow"

"Yeah"

The oncologist and the army doctor just chuckled at each other. After half an hour, Molly finally finished closing up the body and cleaned up everything,

"So I'll just let you know the results or you can come by later to get it, sorry but we have to go"

Molly said goodbye to John, Lestrade, and completely ignoring Sherlock as she walked away with the Americans.

Sherlock and John finally arrived in Baker Street, when they got up, Sherlock removed his coat and scarf and started pacing about the room while John watches him with amazement,

"Sherlock! Could you please stop!"

"There is something wrong about the body!"

"Are you worried about the body or the fact that Molly has visitors?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well it's obvious that you are agitated with Molly's attitude towards you."

"They did something to her; I know she's just using that horrid man to make me _jealous_! I will prove her wrong,"

"What? I don't think so! Did you see how Molly blushed around him and not you? Admit it Sherlock she has moved on. I think Dr. Wilson and Molly will go together well. And why are you so concerned?"

"Dr. Wilson? No! I am talking about the man with the cane. What does she see in him? Someone she can take care of?"

"Even if that's the case it's good for Molly. Besides why would she even make you jealous, when she has clearly moved on!"

"Moved on? Please!"

"Oh my God! You're jealous aren't you?"

"NO! I don't know what you're talking about John!"

"Really? Then why are you in the perception that she's trying to make you jealous? And why do you wanna prove her wrong?"

"Because she's wrong! And so are you because I. Am. Not. Jealous!"

Sherlock huffed at John and rolled his eyes, clearly irritated at the doctor. While John just shook his head. He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes, _"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? That doctor has nothing on me. What did she see in him? Why am I so concerned about this?" _these questions kept running through his head and when he opened his eyes, he was all alone in the flat.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Anyway, sorry if there will be any typo errors. Here it is enjoy. Thank you for the followers, those who left reviews, and those who made this their favorite. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Meanwhile, on the other side of London, Molly walked along the cold street of London in between Dr. Wilson and Dr. House. There was some awkward silence between the three until Molly started talking,

"So, where are you staying?"

"Well, we haven't really decided yet, our bags are just in a hotel right now, but we're thinking of relocating"

"Oh will you stop lying to her Wilson! Our bags are in her apartment! Or should I use the word 'flat,' since we're in London and all?"

"What? How did you… how did you know where I live?"

Then suddenly, House took something from his pocket and started dangling a key in front of Molly's face,

"Oh you have no right!"

"Relax Molly, I took the original from you back in the States and had it duplicated before I returned it"

"Wha…why would you do that?"

"Duh! I think we have already established the answer"

"But… erm…I only have one guest room"

"Fine, I will stay at your flat and Wilson here can stay somewhere else"

"Why me?" Wilson objected

"Because you can stay anywhere, as for me, I think Molly's apartment is more comfortable"

"Alright fine, I will book a hotel"

"Wait maybe you don't need to!" Molly interjected

Molly hailed a cab, and once they were in, she gave the address to the cabbie

"221B Baker Street please"

When they reached Baker Street, Molly buzzed the door and finally Mrs. Hudson, opened the door and smiled at her,

"Oh Molly! You're back!"

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson I am. How have you been?"

"Oh I've been better, please come in, come in!"

Molly entered the flat followed by two gentlemen that Mrs. Hudson has never seen before, she let them into her flat, when they all got settled, Molly introduced the two gentlemen,

"Mrs. Hudson, this is erm… Dr. James Wilson, and Dr. Gregory House. I worked with them when I was in America"

"Pleasure to meet you boys"

"Mrs. Hudson, I was thinking, erm, since John is no longer living here, is it alright if you let his room for just a few weeks?"

"Oh the bedroom upstairs? Yes, I don't see why not. No one's there. Although I am not sure if Sherlock would approve"

"Sherlock? Aren't you his landlady?"

"Well dear you know how he is; it's fine with me really."

"I can talk to Sherlock if that's the case, it's just Dr. Wilson who will be staying here. Dr. House will be at my place"

"Oh, I see. Well, when are you planning to move in?"

"I was thinking tonight, if that's okay?"

"That's fine I guess. Talk to Sherlock dear."

"I will"

Molly looked at the two doctors who nodded at her while she disappears,

"Now boys, how would you like some tea and some biscuits"

Wilson smiled widely while House maintained a straight face not even looking at the landlady.

Molly knocked at Sherlock's door and when he didn't answer, she slowly turned the door knob and opened it, she found him looking over his laptop doing God knows what,

"Sherlock?"

"Ahh Molly! What can I do for you?"

Molly was surprised with the detective who seems to be in a good mood

"Hello. Well, erm, I was thinking, since John is no longer living here, if the other bedroom can be spared for my friend, I already talked to Mrs. Hudson about it and she is willing to let the bedroom. I just want to let you know"

"Oh. Who will be staying? And for how long?"

"Erm, Dr. Wilson and just for two weeks."

"Don't you have two doctors visiting?"

"Ye-yes, but House will be staying at my flat"

"Why?"

"Well, because he will be more comfortable there"

"And you think that Dr. Willson will not be comfortable in your flat?"

"It's not that… it's just, that's just House wants it to be. And I only have one guest room. I just came here to tell you that. I really don't need to explain everything."

"But I need your place too. It's my bolt hole! How could you do this?"

"I didn't know they were coming here Sherlock! I am so sorry if it's so inconvenient for you that I have guests!"

"Fine! But I will be coming over there when I need to!"

"No. Not for two weeks!"

"But what if…"

"Then figure it out!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the petite pathologists,

"Are they here?"

"Yes, they're with Mrs. Hudson. I actually need to call them so Wilson can see the room, then we'll come back with his things"

But before Sherlock can say something, Mrs. Hudson appeared on the door,

"Oh Sherlock the mess you made"

Mrs. Hudson started picking up some of the clutter, Sherlock looked at the two men standing by the door, Molly nervously fidgeted from here she is standing,

"Erm, you remember Sherlock?"

Wilson smiled while House just looked,

"Oh please do come in, she brought you here might as well let you in. Although I do believe that Molly doesn't really need my permission."

The two doctors came in and stood beside Molly, however, Sherlock immediately noticed how she is standing relatively closer to House, and he frowned at the sight. So he walked up to Molly and took her by the hand and made some excuse about checking something on his computer,

"What the hell Sherlock!?"

"I need you to see this!"

"This is your inbox, why do I need to see it"

"I need your opinion on some of the cases"

"You never asked for my help with this before"

"But now I do! Look at it!"

"Oh will you both shut up!" House interjected!

Molly and Sherlock were shocked at House's annoyance, Molly stood up, but Sherlock placed his hand on her shoulder so she could remain seated, she glared at him, but instead of glaring back at her, Sherlock gave her soft eyes, and started speaking a little softer,

"Please Molly? John's not here and I terribly need a case. I am bored"

"Fine"

"Thank you"

Sherlock smirk when Molly turned her head back to the computer, _"My eyes still work for her, this should be good," _he thought. With that he turned to the American Doctors, he observe them. Wilson looking around while House walked around the flat with his limp,

"So Jimmy, you should get to know your new BFF for the moment, while Molly takes me to dinner tonight."

"House, I want to see London, I don't think Mr. Holmes would like to be bothered. So no thanks to you I will be exploring London on my own"

Sherlock suddenly eyed Wilson, Molly looked at them and noticed that Sherlock is obviously deducing him,

"Don't start Sherlock!"

"What? I didn't say anything…yet"

"I know, but I also know you're about to say something. He's my friend so please just shut up!"

"I think it's only reasonable that I look at him, he will be staying here for two weeks. How do you feel about the violin?"

Wilson was startled with Sherlock's question directed to him,

"Erm… I think it's fine. I'm sorry why do you ask?"

"Since you will be here for two weeks, let me just tell you that I play the violin at any time, it helps me think. Also, I would appreciate it if you don't touch anything from the kitchen table. You're a doctor, so I am sure that body parts will not frighten you"

"Bo-body parts?"

"Yes, I experiment in my kitchen and body parts are in the fridge for me to keep. Although Mrs. Hudson doesn't really approve of it. Molly here supplies me body parts before she left"

Then House interjected,

"Wow, I am sure you two will get along just fine, come on Molly let's leave this two"

"Wait. Wilson's luggage is still in my flat"

"Then he can get it later" House said as he winked at Molly that made her blush

Sherlock noticed it immediately, Molly stood up and walked over to where House is, he had to do something for her not to leave,

"What about the case?"

"I don't have time"

"But I'm bored"

"Call John. We're leaving"

Sherlock was about to say something but Molly grabbed House out of the flat immediately and left Wilson with him.

When Molly and House left, Wilson was still awkwardly standing while Sherlock is already back to his old self. Wilson can't seem to know what he needs to do or say,

"So, Wilson, I hope you don't mind that I call you Wilson. It seems it's the name they call you, and I am only saying that because you obviously don't mind. How do you feel about death?"

"Erm death?"

"Oh don't make me repeat myself. It's obvious that you deal with it everyday, you're an oncologist and people die on your watch all the time."

"How did… how did you know? I don't think I ever told you what I do, did Molly tell you?"

"No one told me, I saw."

"Right, another House" he muttered.

Sherlock gave him a quizzical look,

"How did House get into this?"

"He's kinda like you. You look at people and you know what they do"

"Well I'm glad to know he's not an idiot"

Wilson chuckled,

"That is something that he definitely isn't"

Wilson checked the flat looking around and finally settled to take a seat on the couch, finally he felt a little courage to ask Sherlock something,

"So, erm, Mr. Holmes, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is it that you do, we saw you at a hospital looking at a body, but I don't know what it is. You said a consulting detective?"

"Yes, and the only one in the world and please call me Sherlock"

"A co-consulting detective?"

"Yes, I invented the job, it means when Scotland Yard is lost with a case which is always, they call me. Also there are other people who ask for help on something, through John's blog"

"I see. Oh Dr. Watson, he has a blog?"

"Yes, although I don't understand why he always has to romanticize everything when clearly science is the most important thing"

"Maybe I will check that later. Hmm... So any good restaurants around here? I'm kind of starving"

"There's a good fish and chips shop down the Marylebone Road, they always give me large portions"

"Oh, okay I guess I could go there"

"I'll come with you"

Sherlock took his coat and scarf and went down stairs as Wilson followed him out of 221B. They walked until they reached the shop. They ordered for themselves and Wilson was very much pleased with what he's eating.

"This is really good!"

"I told you so."

"Erm, aren't you going to eat?"

"I don't eat when I'm on a case, digestion slows me down"

Suddenly, Wilson's phone went off,

_"House, what do you want"_

_"Molly is going back to work, she'll be dropping your luggage at Baker Street. Where are you?" _

_"You let Molly carry my luggage?"_

_"Yes I did she can do it on her own. Of course I didn't! I hailed her a cab so she can drop it there to the landlady. So where are you?" _

_"I'm at Marylebone Road, having fish and chips."_

_"Just text me the details I will be there" _

Wilson hung up on House and texted him the address, he continue eating while Sherlock's attention is somewhere else, few minutes later House arrived. He waved at him and orders something for House.

"So what is there to see in England at this hour?"

"I don't really know maybe you should ask Sherlock"

Sherlock turned to them upon hearing his name,

"I don't really concern myself with _'what is there to see,' _but if you want to find out, you lot may want to stick around. There's a good chance that our potential suspect may just come up"

"Wuwuwu-wait, are you telling me that you took me on case?" Wilson questioned

"Oh don't state the obvious! Why else would I take you here? John can't go out tonight so it's only reasonable to take you since you are available"

House smirked at Sherlock's comments,

"What are you smiling about House?"

"Me? I'm not smiling. It's just funny, at least now, your stay here will be less boring, and I have more time with Molly"

But being Sherlock, he just suddenly left while Wilson was stunned stuck with House again. _"Molly is at Bart's, I can ask her for experiments…no dinner…wait, no! experiment. What were you thinking Sherlock!" _he scolded himself. He hailed a cab and went straight to Bart's. While in the cab, he immediately texted John,

_DO YOU THINK I SHOULD ASK MOLLY OUT? – SH_

_WHAT? ASK MOLLY OUT? – JW_

_YES, WHY ARE YOU REPEATING? – SH_

_DO YOU LIKE MOLLY? I MEAN ROMANTICALLY? – JW_

_OF COURSE NOT! – SH_

_THEN WHY WOULD YOU ASK HER? ARE YOU JUST DOING THIS SO SHE CAN HAVE MORE TIME WITH YOU? – SH_

_I DON'T SEE WHY NOT. I WILL JUST PROVE TO HER AND TO YOU THAT SHE IS NOT OVER ME! – SH_

_OH YOU BLOODY GIT! LEAVE HER ALONE SHERLOCK I MEAN IT. LET HER BE WITH THAT DOCTOR! IF YOU DON'T LIKE HER ROMANTICALLY, THEN DON'T GIVE HER HOPE. YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO HER – JW_

Sherlock was struck upon reading John's message, _"Do I really always do it to her? Give her hope?" _he asked himself. Before he could reply, the taxi stopped at his destination. When he got out of the cab, he just stood there at the main entrance, still thinking of his next step. He heavily sighed and finally decided to get inside.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry it took sometime to write this. I have been busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO**** NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Molly's eyes are glued to the microscope and writing on a form, busying herself with work while her guest is left in the flat. As she scribble things of her findings the lab doors opened and there came Sherlock Holmes with his ruffled hair, blue scarf, and his dramatic coat. She was too preoccupied with her work that she even forgot that she didn't even notice him enter the lab. Then she heard someone cleared his throat,

"Sherlock! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking if I can help you with anything here in the lab"

She found this suspicious, she knows he needs something, and she decided not to give in,

"What do you want Sherlock?"

"I want to help out"

"You never help out. There is something you need, what is it?"

"Nothing. I don't need anything! Why do you always think I need something whenever I come here?"

"Because that's what you do Sherlock. You only remember to drop by here when you need something or when you have a case. So excuse me if I think that you always need something!"

Sherlock didn't say anything; he realized John was right, he's always been right about these things. He always gives Molly hope and only come here when he needs anything. But he did want to stay, for some reason he wants that. Just to be around her. This situation is confusing him. _"Sentiments" _he thought. But there was also anger in him and at himself, he clenched his hand and punched the table, Molly was startled, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes,

"I'm… I'm sorry Molly. For… for only being here when I need something. I'm sorry. But…I…"

Molly was a little petrified about the sound of his fist on the table, but she knows Sherlock is sincere, instead of finishing his sentence; she walked over to him and place a hand on his shoulder,

"I forgive you. I'm sorry for thinking that you always need something. You can help me with what I'm doing"

Sherlock nodded and followed her. They both work in silence, cataloguing every find. Him checking what's in the microscope while Molly rights. It was peaceful and they work together well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile House and Wilson are still walking the cold streets of London,<p>

"Are you really doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Oh don't play that on me House! I know why we're here!"

"Yes, I am visiting Molly. We went out on two dates and I want to visit her"

"Are you really doing that to her?"

"Doing what? I don't know what you're talking about. Why do you always question my every move?"

"Because you're Gregory House! You always play with people!"

"I am not playing with Molly!"

"Oh so you like her?"

"Duh?"

House went ahead of the stunned Wilson, while he catches with the limping doctor, House took a cab and left Wilson. He was almost in panic when House left him, he took out his phone and immediately dialed for Molly.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Molly, it's Wilson"_

_"Oh hi Wilson. What can I do for you?" _

_"Erm, I think I am lost"_

_"What? What happened?" _

_"House left me as usual" _

_"Oh okay. Well, erm, why don't you take a cab and come here at Bart's" _

_"Okay. I will see you then. And House might come over there" _

Wilson hang up and hailed a cab going to Bart's.

* * *

><p>Back at St. Bartholomew's Hospital, Molly hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket, Sherlock finally turned his attention to the pathologist.<p>

"Is that Wilson?"

"Erm, yes, he's somehow lost"

"Isn't Dr. House with him?"

"Well, he's like that he would just leave him. Like how you leave John"

"Why is this all of a sudden about me?"

"Sorry. It's not, it's just…."

"What?"

"Never mind, let's just wait for Wilson"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and went back to the microscope, while Molly finished the paperwork when her phone rang,

_"Hello?" _

_"Molly I am here at the hospital and I don't have access, can you get me?" _

_"Okay, just wait for me"_

_"Okay bye." _

Molly immediately left the lab to which Sherlock did not even flinch. Few minutes later, Molly is back with Wilson,

"Where's House?"

"He's not here. You said he _'might'_ come here. I guess he changed his mind?"

"Huh. Maybe. So erm, what umm…oh Sherlock you're here too!"

Without looking up,

"Yes, I am helping Molly with her work"

"Oh. I didn't know you were also in to this stuff"

Sherlock sighed heavily,

"You have been to my flat and you saw all those things in my kitchen and yet you make this comment"

"Sherlock!" Molly hissed,

He was about to say something but just kept his mouth shut, then the door of the lab opened again, and there stood Dr. House with his cane and a grin on his face, he walked over to where they are standing,

"Where are you been House? I went to follow you but you left me! I was so worried"

"Oh I'm sorry mom! I won't sneak out on you again!"

"You're being childish House! And you did not sneak out! You. Left. Me."

"Oh please you love following me around!"

"That's because you're always acting like a child."

"I left because I was bored just standing there! It's even boring than Cameron's new hair!"

"What?"

"Will you both be quiet?!" Molly interrupted

"You're both acting like children! Wilson, House doesn't need to give you updates all the time you're not his mother and House, you shouldn't have left him and he's right you're being childish! Both of you sit down!"

Sherlock was astounded with the authority in her voice and looked at the two doctors who immediately obeyed her words,

"Now, no more arguing I am trying to finish my work here, I am very glad Sherlock is here to help me. I might be able to get out sooner than I thought. Just stay there until we're finished"

Sherlock started smirking when Molly noticed it and started glaring at him,

"Wipe that smirk off your face!"

He was taken aback with Molly's annoyance. She's so feisty it's not like her at all, _"Maybe I haven't really seen this side of her," _he thought to himself. He smiled and for some reason he felt a flutter in his stomach, he tried to ignore it and got back to examining the material on the slide.

There were moments of silence in the lab, no one was actually talking. Sherlock was focused on the microscope while Molly's eyes are glued to the computer. Wilson is checking his phone, when finally House stood up,

"Why are we still here? Aren't you supposed to be home? Because from what I have recalled this is where we found you today… wait, that was the morgue. Anyway, you have been outside your shift"

Molly looked at House with her brown eyes glued to his blue eyes as if saying _'thank you for noticing,'_

"I, I erm, I just need to finish this paperwork from this morning. And the records to finalize. We'll go after I promise"

Sherlock observed the conversation between the two without even noticing, _"Oh he's good! But not better than me"_ he thought, he decided to do something to catch Molly's attention, he cleared his throat,

"Molly"

"Yes? Did you find anything?"

"Yes I have already written it down, and Dr. House is correct, you need to stop working now, you've been here since morning and now you're back. You need to rest. Why don't we go back to Baker Street. Takeaway? I will call Mike Stamford so you can take a leave tomorrow"

"You don't have to do that Sherlock. I'm fine"

"Yes I do. I'm going to get your things"

Sherlock went over to her office, while Molly was stunned with him, she has never seen Sherlock so concerned about her. So she gathered all the paperwork, excused herself from the two doctors, and followed Sherlock.

"Hey"

"Oh you're here now. I took the liberty of getting everything inside your bag, it's not like I haven't done it before, but still I hope you don't mind."

She smiled at him,

"Tha… thank you Sherlock. That's really nice of you"

Sherlock smiled, _"She likes this" _he thought, he cleared his throat to change the atmosphere for a bit,

"So, erm, Baker Street, takeaway?"

"I'd like that"

"Let's go then"

He went out of the office as Molly follows. When they saw who they left, Molly motioned for them to follow. Molly insisted for them to share a cab,

"No, I think it would be better if you, Molly share a cab with me. You don't know who could be watching us"

"What? No Sherlock, they're my guests"

"And they'll do just fine. Besides Wilson knows who to get there"

"Why would she share with you? I am her guest and I live with her until I go back. She should be taking me there." House insisted

"What? No. I will be sharing a cab with Molly, you two can figure it out." Wilson interrupted as he hailed a cab and guided Molly inside it. Sherlock and House was left in the pavement glaring at each other.

"So Sherly, I guess it's the two of us"

He rolled his eyes at the limping doctor and hailed a cab, they both got in as the cabbie drove away in silence,

"What are you really doing here Dr. House?"

"I came to visit Molly. I like her"

"No you don't"

"And you do?"

"No! I'm… I'm concerned for her"

"Really?"

"Yes, I am her friend. Of course I am concerned!"

"Interesting"

"Whatever you're trying to insinuate is not true"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Interesting"

"Shut up!"

Sherlock huffed at the doctor seated beside him until finally the cabbie pulled over in front of a Chinese restaurant. Once they got off they went straight ahead and ordered something.

* * *

><p>Molly and Wilson are already in Sherlock's flat waiting for the medical genius and the boffin detective. She now finally has the time to question Wilson, and she took the chance,<p>

"Wilson, why is House here?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Would I be asking if he did? You know how he is, he will not tell me anything. I am not a bloody idiot. Something is up"

"What? No! What are you talking about? House likes you"

"He… he does?"

"Yes. He told me so"

"Really? For so many years that you've known him, did he really tell you he likes me? Because we both know it's not something that he would do. Look at Cameron."

"What do you know about Cameron?"

"I know they went out on a date once, and it didn't end well. I think I may have an idea how she feels for House"

"He doesn't like her that way"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Sherlock, I mean, I don't know him, but he seems pretty alarmed ever since we came"

"What? No. He's just like that. Unpleasant. Like House"

Wilson just shook his head, and chuckled until Molly joined him, finally, Sherlock followed by House arrived at the flat with food.

Molly took all the liberty of preparing their dinner, and Sherlock being observant, stood up and tried to help her which alarmed her.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you"

"You never help me. First the lab, and now this? What is really going on?"

"Nothing. I just wanna help. We have guests?"

"We?"

"Yes. Dr. House is yours and Wilson is mine. But technically they're both your guests. So I guess that's…"

"Stop. It's fine. Thank you for your help."

Sherlock smiled at her, which made Molly's stomach flutter. _"He's acting so weird lately," _she thought. She is still in doubt about all the things that happening right now. House and Wilson visiting her, and Sherlock being nice. She shook all the thought for a bit and just sat on the couch. Sherlock walked over to where House is sitting, he stood behind him and looked at what the doctor is reading.

"Those people are idiots. They can't seem to figure things out on their own even if it's already staring right in front of their face!"

"Yup! Luckily I am a doctor and not a detective"

"So you're saying that your line of job is harder than mine?"

"Well, virus and bacteria, diseases, are far more unpredictable rather than people. We get to know when they're lying or not. But a disease can always have other branches that may affect another organ."

"That is true. But then of course it is the position you hold and this is mine."

Molly and Wilson just sat there looking at the two geniuses; they are confused if they're agreeing with each other. Then Sherlock sat to his chair, Molly, stood up and took a place on John's chair bring Sherlock his food. Sherlock looked at her, and for the first time in six months, she started blushing at the sight of him. When he saw this, he could not help but smirked at the pathologist.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have been busy with work, school, and being a mother. Anyway, here it is. I hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The next morning, Sherlock has been pacing about his living room while his morning tea is getting cold. There is something in his mind that he can't seem to understand. He has never had this feeling before, _"Feelings. Sentiments,"_ he thought; Sherlock tried to shake off the fact that every time he goes to his mind palace, he sees Molly's face smiling at him. _"What the hell is this? What is going on with me?" _he asked himself. Then, the only person he could think who will help him would be John. He took out his phone and looked for John's number,

_BAKER STREET NOW – SH_

_I'M BUSY SHERLOCK, MY WIFE IS PREGNANT! – JW_

_THEN BRING MARY WITH YOU – SH_

_WHAT IS THIS ABOUT? – JW_

_JUST COME OVER AND I WILL TELL YOU – SH_

_FINE. GIVE ME 30 MINUTES – JW_

_15 MINUTES – SH_

_30 MINUTES – MW_

_FINE! I WILL SEE YOU SOON MARY! – SH_

He sighed heavily. Sherlock stood up and went to take a shower until Mary and John comes over. Once he was all fresh and dressed, he started yelling about the room.

"Mrs. Hudson! Mrs. Hudson!"

There was no answer until he heard footsteps ascending.

"Why do you need to yell Sherlock? It's too early!"

"I want breakfast Mrs. Hudson, do you have anything?"

"I have some downstairs, if you like."

"Yes I do, please bring it over and Dr. Wilson might want some too"

"This is just one time Sherlock I am…"

"Yes, yes I understand you are not my housekeeper. But we have a guest!"

"Oh Sherlock! I almost forgot about Dr. Wilson. Well, it seems that you are moving on since John got married! I am very happy about that, not to worry I will bring you breakfast! A full one too!"

"Mrs. Hudson! Dr. Wilson is not my boyfriend! Or John! Why do you always have these ideas!?"

"Oh I don't know it just seems possible dear, anyway I will go now and be back in a few"

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the landlady as he slumped on his chair; he crossed his legs, clasped his hands and placed it under his chin as he closed his eyes. He heard footsteps through the door and when he opened his eyes, he saw Mrs. Hudson with tray in her hands, and then Wilson followed her,

"Oh hey Sherlock. Good Morning. And to you Mrs. Hudson"

"Good Morning Dr. Wilson!"

Sherlock didn't acknowledge him and went to the kitchen and had breakfast; Mrs. Hudson on the other hand told Wilson to have breakfast as well. As Wilson approached the table Mrs. Hudson just stood there smiling,

"Why are you still here Mrs. Hudson?"

"Oh nothing I just remembered you and John when you were still together"

Wilson almost choked on his food upon hearing Mrs. Hudson's words,

"I'm sorry? John and Sherlock, together?"

Sherlock suddenly interrupted,

"I apologize for Mrs. Hudson, Wilson. She keeps on imagining things…." He turned to the landlady,

"Mrs. Hudson, I do not know where you get this idea. He is not my boyfriend! For the last time I do not want to hear any more of your assumptions about me and John! Now, I am sure you have many things to do, so please leave"

The landlady made a sour face, but there was hurt in her eyes and Wilson definitely saw it, once she is gone, Wilson started glaring at Sherlock,

"Stop it!"

"What? I didn't say anything"

"But you were about to and I don't want to hear it"

"Yes, yes you will Sherlock! You didn't have to say those things to her, she's old. She's being sweet and thoughtful"

"I do not consider those things thoughtful or even in your terms _sweet_. Those were her stupid assumptions! And I am tired of it! Now do not lecture me! You're just as bad as John!"

Wilson was about to say something but he just shut his mouth and continued eating. Few minutes have passed and there in the living room stood John and the very pregnant Mary.

"Sherlock. What is going on?"

"I need your consult" he said as he stood

"What about?"

"I will tell you in a bit, we're just waiting for Wilson to finish his breakfast."

"Right. I'll go make some tea"

Sherlock ignored him and went to Mary and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you Mary? From the looks of it you look like you're about to give birth anytime soon"

"I know. But I am still due for one more month, so nothing to worry about"

Mary took his place on the couch, and then John reappeared together with Dr. James Wilson. Naturally, John introduced the other doctor to his wife, John sat on his chair and Wilson sat on the other end of the couch where Mary is sitting,

"Okay, what is going on Sherlock?"

He stood up and started pacing about the room with his hands on behind him,

"John, Mary, even you Wilson. You of all people know things that normal people know…."

"What…"

"Please don't interrupt me John…"

John shut his mouth and gestured for Sherlock to continue,

"How do you know… how do you know that you… erm…. Like someone? I mean…. Romantically?"

The army doctor and the oncologist both gave him a quizzical look, while Mary was cheerfully smiling at him,

"Do you think, you like Molly?"

"Why would you assume it's Molly. That's ridiculous Mary!"

"I am not John, I know when you're fibbing!"

"It's not her!"

"Fibbing Sherlock!"

"Fine! I like her!"

Mary gasped, while the others drop their jaw. Finally Wilson stood up,

"I… I don't think I should be involved with this. I should… I should go now"

"You will do no such thing Wilson!" Sherlock protested, but then John interrupted,

"Don't get him involved Sherlock"

"No! He is involved! His best friend is with _my _pathologist! And he knows something that I do not know"

"What? That's crazy! I do not know what goes on in House's head. That man is as frustrating as you are."

"Tell me what he's doing here?"

"Wait. Sherlock! Wait!" John interrupted,

Sherlock looked at him,

"Before you interrogate Wilson, what is going on with you?"

"I already told you, I like Molly. And I want her! Not with Dr. House. He needs to go."

"What?"

He rolled his eyes at the army doctor,

"Why do you always need to make me repeat myself?"

"No. Erm… sorry. I heard you, it's just that… Molly? Really?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes, actually. Do you even remember why she left?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you should know that if this is one of your games just to get Molly to give you favors again and have you manipulated her again, you're wrong!"

"Why does everybody think that I have ulterior motive?"

"Because you're Sherlock Holmes and everything you do will always have ulterior motive"

Suddenly, Sherlock's face fell, John noticed this, he didn't quite understood the hurt in his best friend's eyes, but for some reason he felt the need to apologize in some way,

"Look Sherlock. If you really like her like you say you do, then stop treating her like she's some object"

"I am not treating her like that. I just… I just didn't think I might… I might have the chance to lose her"

"You already lost her; she's obviously dating Dr. House"

"That's the problem John! I don't think House really likes her! This is why I had to wait for Wilson!"

Wilson was surprised at the mention of his name and looked confused at the consulting detective,

"Why am I being dragged to this?"

"Because you are his friend and there is an obvious reason why Dr. House is here"

"Wait. Wait. All I know is that House brought me here, for god's sakes he drugged me so I couldn't refuse going to the airport! Then when we came here, he tells me he likes Molly that's why we're visiting! I don't know anything else. And I think he does like her, because he insisted on staying with her. But…. (he sighed) knowing him, there could be other reasons"

"See John, that's coming from Wilson. I don't think he really likes her, this means I have a chance!"

"Hey I didn't say that! I think he really likes her"

"Yes I know but you implicated it on your last statement"

Wilson huffed upon Sherlock's argument,

"So what are you going to do then Sherlock Holmes? Sabotage everything that Molly does?"

"Of course not! I do not have any plans of sabotaging anything! I just simply need to prove that Molly hasn't really moved on completely"

"Then that doesn't really wanting to be with her. You always want to prove something"

"You got it wrong John. Once I have proved that she hasn't moved on, and then I will lay out my plan"

"And what plan is that genius?"

"Ask her out on a date"

Apparently what Sherlock said was too soft that John didn't even here as he almost mumbled the words,

"What?"

"Ask her out on a date! Why do I always have to repeat myself?"

John, Mary, and even Wilson was surprised with his revelation, but he wasn't just finished yet,

"You know what? You're right John I don't need to prove anything; I will just ask her right away"

John looked at Mary, her face was all bright and giggly, while Wilson just shook his head. Sherlock was quite satisfied with his decision.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Molly's flat, House has been lying on the couch that morning while he scans the channel on the telly. Molly on the other hand prepares breakfast annoyed that House is not even helping,<p>

"Are you really just going to lie there all day?"

"Of course not, actually right now I will stand and walk over there and have breakfast."

Molly just rolled her eyes on the limping doctor, she managed to serve his plate as soon as he sat down, she sat across and sipped the coffee while it's still hot.

"So. What are we doing today?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking of dropping by the hospital"

"But didn't Sherlock called your boss for you to have a leave today?"

"Yeah, but I like it there."

"Oh for God's sakes Molly! It's BORING! Let's go out today! I want to see London. Let's go out on a date! Then, we can visit Wilson!"

"And why would we do that?"

"Because it's fun to see Sherlock roll his eyes and try so hard to catch your attention! At least we have something to do today!"

Molly huffed at him…

"Fine! We'll go out! But you have to behave!"

"Whatever could you mean? I am always behaved!" House said with his worst English accent.

They continued having their breakfast and decided to go out and probably have lunch out as well. Molly thought that this should work.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this. I have been bouncing my time with work, school, and with my daughter. I had so little time to write. But finally I found some time, so here's the next chapter. And I hope to update soon after this. I also would like to apologize if there are any errors on this. Enjoy!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Molly took House to some of the places she knows that he would like in London. By the time that noon came, they decided to have lunch at one of the restaurants.

"So, Molly I think it would be a very good plan to start everything"

"Shut up House! We can't be talking about it here! He has eyes all over this city"

"Interesting."

"After all the things I've told you and you've seen, are you really surprised?"

"No, not really"

"Then shut up!"

They had their lunch with silence, but having House with her doesn't really make it peace for he will always have opinion on much about everything. Once they're done, they went out of the restaurant,

"You ready to do this?"

Molly took a deep breath before answering,

"Yes I think so. Let's do this"

House held her hand while they're waiting for a cab; once they got in, Molly directed the cabbie to take them to 221B Baker Street. The drive was not long and they reached the flat in less than 20 minutes, as they got there, both doctors went upstairs, Molly heard voices talking and the door of Sherlock's flat is open, she went in and was greeted by a perky Sherlock,

"Ah Molly is nice for you to visit!"

"Hello Sherlock"

Sherlock was indeed happy to see the petit pathologist but frowned once another person emerged behind her, it was House. He noticed that House placed his palm on Molly's lower back, he was glaring at House's gesture, and he got even more irritated when House smirked at him.

Molly greeted everyone and even introduced House to Mary; Molly for some reason was nervous about the whole thing, she can't believe that House is with her again in Sherlock's flat. Suddenly he felt a warm hand gliding around her waist and when she looked it was House, who just looked like it's something natural that he does.

What she didn't know is that everyone was looking at them while she gazes her eyes to the genius doctor. Sherlock on the other hand was glaring at House, which John definitely noticed, and to lighten the mood, he cleared his throat,

"So, Dr. House, how do you find London so far?"

"Well apart from the weather, I think it's good especially having Molly here"

"Oh has Molly been giving you a tour of London?"

"Yes she has and not only that, she has given me a tour of Molly"

House smirked, while Molly's face went from pale to deep red,

"House!"

"Sorry Molly, I just can't help it! But obviously there are a lot of idiots in London not to notice you!"

Molly's face color hasn't change, and Sherlock kept glaring at them, he tried to ignore the situation but seems that it is not working for him because he couldn't stop eyeing at how House's arms are around Molly waist. _"That's supposed to be my arm! This doctor really needs to go!"_ he thought while clenching his fist. The room has an odd atmosphere, when finally House decided to remove his hand from Molly and walked directly to where Wilson is standing,

"Are you enjoying the company of your new BFF Jimmy?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I think I am. But I haven't spent time with you. We're supposed to be doing something together"

"Oh don't be so needy Wilson, when we go back you can have me all to yourself"

Mary almost spat the tea she was drinking at House's comment, John just chuckled.

"Don't you think we should go House? And give me a tour, since you've been hanging around Molly all this time?"

"No, we don't. Aren't being tagged along by the detective here?"

"Well, it's mostly erm for a case so… not really the kind of tour I want"

Molly allowed House and Wilson to catch up while politely informed Mary that she wants to visit Mrs. Hudson, she stood up and walked out of the flat and before she can descend to the stairs, a hand grabbed her by the arm that made her stop from going further, when she turned around it was Sherlock,

"What do you want Sherlock?"

"Why are you with him?"

"Because we're dating. We're together"

"No you're not"

"What do you care? Leave me alone Sherlock. I don't meddle with your personal life!"

"No I will not leave you alone because you're obviously lying to me"

Molly took a deep breath, his hand is still gripping her arm, it was a tight grip but not painful,

"I don't care what you think. It's none of your business. If I am dating anyone, you don't get to anything about it. I am so tired of you always trying to intrude into my life like you own me."

Sherlock was shock with Molly's words, _"How could she think this?"_ he thought, but she didn't stop there,

"For the last time Sherlock. Leave. Me. Alone."

Instead of removing his hand on her arm, he placed another hand on the other and spun her around and pressed her against the wall. To Molly's surprise, Sherlock lowered his faced and crashed his lips on hers. At first Molly was frozen with his bold move but then he felt her relax and kissed him back, this time he finally removed his hands on her and placed it around her hips and her hands reached around his neck to deepen the kiss. They kissed for few more seconds, when Sherlock finally pulled away. Molly looked at him intently, pupils dilated filled with desire, lips swollen from his kiss,

"You still think I should leave you alone?"

Molly was stunned, she can't seem to find the words, and for the first time in six months, she was back to being her old self,

"I… erm… I…"

"I know you're not really going out with him. You do know who I am. No matter how much he put his arms around you, or hold your hands, I can still see right through it. Stop this non-sense Molly, because I want you. You're mine. Do you understand that?"

She was taken aback by this. She has never seen Sherlock like this, he never gives in to anything like relationships or even shown a little bit of interest in the opposite sex, this is definitely something new, even if all those years of knowing him,

"Do you understand Molly?"

She tried so hard to avoid his gaze, for it was very intense and its making her stomach flip, she took another deep breath and spoke

"I… erm, I don't know Sherlock. Is this what you really want? You've never shown any interest in me. Why now?"

"Because I'm an idiot."

She finally smiled at his words, and chuckled,

"Yes, for a genius, you are an idiot. Wait, what does this mean?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes,

"Oh for God's sakes Molly do not make ma say the word!"

"Fine! But this means that you're my bo…."

"Yes! Yes I am, now stop making a big fuss about it! It's not funny!"

"Oh I think it is"

Then Molly tip toed and reached him for another lingering kiss,

"What are we going to do with House?"

"Oh I don't know. You're the one who brought him here to England. That is your problem."

Molly huffed at his words,

"Fine I will talk to him"

Sherlock smiled at her, still leaning on the wall and holding on to her, he decided to kiss her again before they go back in, once he let go of her, he guided her towards the door, there will be explaining to do with the people inside his flat.


End file.
